The nature and magnitude of the feedback actions of estradiol on the gonadotropic axis (negative feedback) and the somato- and lactotropic axes (positive feedback) are specified by the time-course of steroid delivery; i.e. pulsatile versus the time-invariant estradiol secretion/infusion. COMPUTER ONLY.